Het Dappere Broodroostertje (en Co) Gaan naar de Maan
by WasmachinemanTT5-R
Summary: Broodroostertje en Co brengen zichzelf (en Mewfan, Rstein, Teivel en Mew) in gevaar door af te reizen naar een ander planetarium en bijna een oorlog te veroorzaken met de apparaten op Mars. VERANDER VIERVEERTIG OMGEKEERD, WITTGENSTEIN!


En dan nu, presenteer ik, WittgenTT5-Rstein:

Het Dappere Broodroostertje Gaat Naar de Maan

Sinds Wassie, Rooster en Stoffie voor het eerst naar buiten keken s'nachts, was daar de maan, en daarmee de eeuwige vraag:

Hoe komen de apparaten op de maan?

Met Mewfan, WittgenTT5-Rstein en een paar andere karakters uit Het Naamloze Verhaal natuurlijk!

En ook een paar compleet nieuwe karakters: Afwassie als een Asko D3350 afwasmachine, en Wassie's grootste vijand, (keuken)Kraan en (groenten)Spuit als moeder en zoon, CF-28 als de Toughbook 28 van Rob en Robbie, en Zwassie, een oude Asko 16004 wasmachine die in het huis stond.

En zijn de apparaten op de maan echt wel zo vriendelijk als ze lijken?

tl;dr: Het Dappere Broodroostertje Gaat naar de Maan

Speciaal voor deze fanfic heb ik mijn 100 jaar Miele-jubileumboek afgestoft en heb ik een CF-19 gekocht.

En omdat ik het kan ga ik waarschijnlijk geen HDB Gaat naar Mars fanfic maken totdat die versie upgeload is, want: IK HEB GEEN INSPIRATIE!

_-WittgenTT5-Rstein. Nu met twincharging en lachgas! MOVE GEAR FORWARD!_

Het is vrijdag 13:00 s'middags bij Rob's huis, Mewfan's ouders, Robbie, Rob en Kris zijn net vijf weken op vakantie naar Servie.

Stoffie zat een beetje te zuigen, Radio spoelde door z'n stations, zoekend naar Radio 1, Lampie en Ratso zaten de schuur te verkennen.

Wassie zat voor onderhoud/spoelen van z'n drooginstallatie een droogprogramma met water te doen, Afwassie en Magnetron zaten BK&amp;E te doen, de CF-28 zat schijfopruiming en defragmentatie te doen,

Spuit had last van een kapot kraanleertje, waarop z'n moeder, Kraan dat zag:

"Waarom huil je, Spuit? Is er iets?"

"Ik huil niet Ma, m'n kraanleertje is versleten."

Rooster zat in de kinderkamer, Afwassie zat te niksen, Mitsy liep een beetje doelloos rond door het huis,

(iets wat de kat van de schrijver ook altijd doet trouwensl)

Rooster keek door Rob's telescoop naar de maan, maar dan springt Deekie voor het vizier waardoor Rooster schrikt en achterover viel:

"Hoi Rooster!"

"Auw."

"Wat deed je eigenlijk?"

"Ik keek naar de maan, Deek."

"De maan?"

"Een planeet niet ver van Mars."

"Is dat ver?"

"Best wel.."

"Wil je er heen dan?"

"We moeten eigenlijk een keer daar heen gaan, het baasje is er toch niet de komende weken.."

"Dan doen we dat toch?"

Ondertussen in de schuur:

"Wat zou dat zijn?" zei Lampie, die tegen iets wit en vierkant opkeek.

Ratso sprong op dat ding:

"Voorzichtig! Volgens Mewfan kunnen oude apparaten soms gevaarlijk zijn." waarschuwde Lampie.

"Tis een oude wasmachine, volgens mij stond deze vroeger in het huis, bouwjaar 1995 volgens een sticker."

"Laten we maar naar binnen gaan, deze schuur bevalt me totaal niet."

Later binnen zitten Wassie en Radio nog steeds te vervelen:

"Fijn. Rob is vijf weken op vakantie, en nu zitten we zonder iets te kunnen doen thuis.." zei Radio.

"He, Stoffie!" riep Rooster.

"Ja?"

"Roep de anderen, ik wil iets bespreken."

De apparaten gingen naar de keuken en stelde hun plan voor:

"Ik zal Wittgenstein is bellen, kom mee Radio." zei Ratso.

"Tuurlijk.. Waar is Mitsy eigenlijk?"

"Ze is in de wasmand op mij, wat is er?" riep Wassie uit de bijkeuken.

"Wat is er, Roosti?" riep Mitsy.

"Wij willen op en neer gaan naar de maan, maar ik weet niemand die dat kan behalve Wittgenstein.."

"He, Rooster!" was er uit de keuken te horen.

"Ja, Kraan?"

"Kan je m'n sproeikop eraf schroeven? Ik wil Spuit niet lastigvallen.."

"Ik doe het wel mam, omdat jij het bent."

"Dank u zeer, Spuit!"

Een bonk was te horen uit de keuken, dat was Kraan's sproeikop die eraf viel, waarop Afwassie comentaar gaf:

"Puh, een keukenkraan? Kijk! Ik was beter dan jou, naast mij zijn jullie een hoopje schroot, jullie hebben helaas je beste tijd gehad!" zei Afwassie.

"Ga is heel gauw op Intensief 75 je werk doen jij, Afwassie!" riep Wassie uit de bijkeuken.

"Ga jij anders is een kookwas doen, dan hoef ik jouw eeuwige gezeik niet aan te horen, Wassie!

En ik heb geen programma dat op 75 wast, 65 graden is m'n heetste programma."

"Maar daar ben ik al mee bezig.."

"Echt, jongens, ik snap jullie totaal niet...

Sinds we hier zitten is het bijna elke dag over en weer gebekvecht tussen jullie, Afwassie en Wassie, waarom?" zei Mitsy.

"Afwassie denkt dat hij boven alles en iedereen staat, alleen  
omdat hij een Zweed is, en niet een Duitser zoals ik!"

"Zweden kunnen teminste beter auto's bouwen dan jullie! Ik en de 16004 zijn gebouwd als een 245!"

(agreed!)

"Moest dit nu? Elkaar afzeiken is ook geen optie..

Duitsers maken anders prima auto's hoor? Een van Mewfan's vrienden rijdt een Duitse auto.." vraagt Mitsy opnieuw aan de twee apparaten.

"Over Mewfan gesproken, daar is 'ie denk ik..." zei Wassie.

Een matzwarte Volvo 850 station stopte op de oprit.

Dan was er gerammel aan de deur te horen, de apparaten sprongen natuurlijk meteen op hun plaatsen.

"Zo, even de dieren eten geven."

"Dat is Mewfan.." fluisterde Rooster.

"Klopt Rooster! Dat ben ik inderdaad, hoe gaat het hier?"

"Oh, je hebt me toch gehoord, met ons gaat het wel goed hoor.."

"Wacht even, hij weet... dat we kunnen praten?" zei Afwassie.

"Ja, hoezo? En wie ben jij eigenlijk?"

"Ik ben Afwassie, een Asko D3350 afwasmachine die hier al stond, de oude wasmachine staat ook nog ergens, voordat dat stuk Duits roest z'n rol overnam!"

"DAT NEEM JE TERUG!"

"JONGENS! Hou verdomme nou is op met dat gezever!" zei Ratso boos.

"Anyway, wat hebben jullie gepland nu Rob er niet is?"

"We willen naar de maan! maar hoe?" zei Rooster.

"Jezelf onderdompelen met de stekker in het stopcontact, zo ga je naar de maan, Rooster." zei Afwassie op een sarcastische toon.

"Oeh, grappig hoor.. Hoe gaat het met de 28?" zei Mewfan gapend.

"Jullie doen maar wat je wilt, maar ik blijf wel lekker hier, ik hoef dat gezeik van Wassie en Mewfan niet aan te horen."

"Serieus Afwas, wat is je probleem?" vroeg Mewfan.

"Wassie en jij. Dat is m'n probleem hier."

"De vraag is, waarom?"

"Ga is naar de schuur en je ziet waarom ik zo'n takkehekel aan Wassie heb."

Mewfan loopt naar de schuur en komt een oude bovenlader tegen:

"Dat is een Asko 16004, nu snap ik waarom Afwassie zo vijandig is tegen Wassie.."

(For the record, de 16004 is een van de 43 machines die de schrijver gehad heeft en z'n eerste Asko_._ En helaas zijn ze (de 16004 en WT745) net zo zeldzaam als Guus Geluk die over een bananenschil uitglijdt.

"Wauw, iemand komt me opzoeken..."

"Jij moet Zwassie zijn, toch?"

"Alsjeblieft, ga weg.."

"Maar waarom?"

"Fijn, omdat je zo doorvraagt: Ik ben Zwassie, de oude machine die in het huis stond voordat een van m'n lagers kapotging."

"Maar, waarom zo droevig?"

"IK BEN WAARDELOOS! Ik hoor niet in deze schuur te staan! ik hoor bij een witgoedhandelaar buiten weg te roesten!"

"Waarom zo negatief Zwassie? Asko's zijn hardstikke goede machines!"

"Ja, maar ik niet.. Ik kom uit Duitsland onderhuids, weet je. Bosch-Siemens componenten en verder is alleen m'n behuizing anders en Zweeds."

"Dan moet je Wassie toch wel kennen?"

"Hij? Hijs de enige waar ik teminste een band mee kan hebben.."

Dan loopt Mewfan terug in de keuken:

"Ik heb met de oude machine gesproken, hij zegt dat z'n lagers op zijn, en hij klinkt niet erg gelukkig.."

"Daarom sta ik op z'n plek, Mewfan. Zei hij iets over vriendschap tussen ons?" zei Wassie.

"Ja, klopt dat dat jij 'm best wel aardig vind?"

"Ik vind Zwassie een prima iemand, alleen is hij erg negatief over zichzelf.."

Dan valt er een brief uit de brievenbus:

"Hijs voor mij!"

Mewfan maakte de brief open, een ansichtkaart zat erin:

"Beste Mewfan,

We hebben het erg naar ons plezier hier in Servie!

In de schuur heb ik de oude wasmachine neergezet die eerst hier stond, vervang de lagers maar als je dat kan, gereedschap en een nieuw lager liggen in de schuur.

De aangedreven kant heeft een kapotte keerring trouwens, die heb ik ook toevallig net voor de vakantie gekocht.

Groeten uit Loznica,

_Rob en Kris McGroathy_."

"Wassie, ik wil dat je meegaat." zei Mewfan.

"Waarom?" vroeg Wassie.

"Ik heb een idee."

Wassie en Mewfan gingen naar de schuur:

"Maar jij bent een 16004! Je bent net zo degelijk gebouwd als ik, en misschien nog wel beter!" zei Wassie.

"Echt?"

"Ja, ik heb er zelf ook een gehad, ik hoorde dat je lagers versleten zijn?"

"Daarom juist, kan en wil je ze vervangen?"

"Jawohl!"

Heel wat gescheld later zaten de nieuwe lagers erin en reed hij hem terug naar binnen.

"Kijk Wassie, nu heb je een vriend!"

"Grappig, nooit gedacht dat ik ooit een Duitse machine zou zien.." zei Zwassie.

"Jij bent een Zweed toch? Het land van Volvo's en gehaktballetjes!" vroeg Wassie.

"Ja, Vara, Zweden, bouwjaar 1995 hier."

"Guthersloh, Duitsland hier, bouwjaar 1985." zei Wassie.

"En toch blijf ik een hekel aan Wassie hebben." zei Afwassie.

"Whatever, als je heel je leven een narcist wil blijven, go ahead."

Mewfan liep naar boven om de CF-28 te bekijken:

"Oi Mewfan! Lang niet gezien! Hoe gaat 'ie met jou?"

"Goed hoor, ik ben erg blij met m'n 19, 'tis wel wennen, die enorme toename in snelheid en dat toetsenbord! Ik heb 'm toevallig bij, wacht even."

"Sure, go ahead."

Mewfan liep naar beneden, naar z'n 850 en pakte zijn CF-19, en liep terug naar de keuken, waar de 28 op tafel stond:

"Dus dat is een CF-19? Wat een apart ding.."

"Mijn scherm kan je de nek omdraaien en dan krijg je een tablet.

Leuk toch?" zei de CF-19.

Later, de volgende dag als Rooster en Co hun plan besproken hadden:

"De maan? Oh, daar heb iemand voor." zei Mewfan.

Mewfan pakte zijn baksteen en belde Teivel op:

"Teivel, ik heb hier een paar vrienden die naar de maan willen, wil je mee?"

"Sure, laat me Dell even opbellen, hijs degene die de raket heeft, weet je."

"Zeg tegen Dell dat hij me terugbelt als hij iets meer weet."

"En?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ze moet even een andere vriend van mij bellen, hij heeft namelijk iets om ons de ruimte in te schieten."

Dan ging de telefoon bij Rob's huis:

"Met Mewfan, huis van Rob McGroathy."

"Yow, Wittgenstein hier, degene in jouw 850 weliswaar, waar blijf je?"

"De apparaten willen naar de maan, daarom ben ik wat langer hier."

"Eerst Mars, en nu de maan onveilig maken? What's next? Dat ze zichzelf willen digitaliseren om de digitale supersnelweg onveilig te maken?"

"Misschien..."

Dan gaat Mewfan's telefoon opnieuw:

"Telefoon, moet hangen!"

"Hoi Dell! Had Teivel gebeld?"

"Ja, willen jullie naar de maan? Kom langs bij mij, en ik heb een kleine verassing voor jouw 850."

"We komen er aan!"

"Nou jongens, je hebt het gehoord."

De apparaten sprongen in de achterbak van Mewfan's 850.

"We gaan naar een goede vriend van me, hang on."

Mewfan zette de vliegmodus aan.

"Dat is wat anders dan Rob z'n auto, en hij heeft precies dezelfde maar dan in lichtgeel.."

"Deze baksteen, ja echt, heeft 750 pk en alle wielen zijn aangedreven, en ik heb achterin nog een vliegwiel draaien dat me 35 seconden 100 pk extra kan geven."

Ongeveer een half uur later:

"We zijn er, ik ga landen."

Mewfan landde de 850.

"Middag Mewfan! Teivel is in de woonkamer."

"Eveneens middag Dell."

"Waar zijn je vrienden dan?"

"In de kofferbak."

Dell maakte de kofferbak open.

"Een radio, stofzuiger, lamp, broodroostert, deken en wasmachine?!"

"Dell, ich bin kein waschmaschine! Ich bin einer wasche und trocknerkombination!" riep Wassie in z'n waardeloze Duits.

(Translated for readers pleasure: Dell, ik ben geen wasmachine! Ik ben een was en droogcombinatie!)

"Ook goed, ik ben Dell Conagher, zeg maar Dell, ik ben de Engineer voor het BLU team, een groepje huurlingen en ingenieurs, bouwvakkers, et cetra."

"Anyway, je zei dat je iets voor me 850 had?"

"Ja, een set banden voor maanlandschappen en een nafikker, moet ik ze eronder schroeven?"

"Sure, go ahead, Waar is Teivel eigenlijk ook alweer?"

"Dell zei net dat hij in de woonkamer was." zei Wassie.

Mewfan ging naar binnen.

"Goedemiddag."

"Hoi, Mewfan.

Dus jij en een paar anderen willen naar de maan?" zei Teivel.

"Jawohl!"

"Volgens mij lag die raket van Dell achter z'n huis, geen idee eigenlijk."

Ondertussen buiten:

"Wat is een nafikker, Dell?" vroeg Rooster.

"Een naverbrander, of in Mewfan-taal, nafikker is een apparaat dat de gassen van de motor in deze auto opnieuw ontsteekt, anders gaat dat verloren, en hierdoor krijg je een behoorlijke toename aan stuwkracht."

"Mewfan?" riep Dell

"Ja?"

"Kom is naar buiten, ik wil wat uitleggen."

Mewfan en Teivel liepen naar buiten:

"Ik heb een paar naverbranders op jouw 850 gezet, De lichte apparaten gaan met mijn raket mee, Wassie, Stoffie en Teivel gaan met jou mee, we vertrekken over een uur."

"Tuurlijk, waar ligt me bubbelpijp ook alweer?

"In Dell's slaapkamer volgens mij.."

Mewfan liep naar Dell's slaapkamer en vond zijn maanmanspullen:  
Een ruimtehelm, zuurstoftank en het oude asbestpak van Teivel:

Niet veel later buiten:

"Nou, ik zie er echt uit als een maanman! Een vuurvaste maanman, weliswaar."

"Agreed, klaar om te gaan? M'n raket staat al klaar." zei Dell.

"Ready! Jullie jongens ook klaar?"

"Ik ben er klaar voor Mewfan!" zei Wittgenstein

"Ik ook!" zei Wassie.

"Alright, Teivel, kom je?"

"Tuurlijk."

Dell pakte Rooster, Lampie, Radio en Deekie op en nam ze mee naar de raket, Wassie, Stoffie, Mewfan en Teivel gingen in Mewfan's 850"

"Scout aan Dell, klaar voor lancering?"

"Begin countdown."

"Sure, starting countdown." zei de Scout bij flight control.

"Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

ZERO"

"We, we have liftoff!"

"Tijd om ook op te stijgen Wittgenstein!"

"You got that right!"

Wittgenstein bouwde de 850 om naar vliegmodus, en Mewfan vloog hem omhoog.

"Naverbranders engaging in three, two, one.."

De naverbranders sprongen aan en gaven de 850 een behoorlijke toename in stuwkracht.

Ongeveer vijf uur later:

"Jongens, welkom op de maan!" zei Dell.

"Lijkt veel op Mars eigenlijk, eveneens veel kuilen en zand.." zei Wassie.

"He, volgens mij zag ik daar een ster." zei Radio.

"No shit, we zitten op de maan!" antwoorde Mewfan.

Dan kwamen ineens heel moderne apparaten opdagen:

"Dat is een Miele WT2670, de hypermoderne versie van jou Wassie.." zei Mewfan.

"Vrees niet aardlingen, wij komen in vrede, Welkom op de maan! Ik ben Korporaal Koelkast."

"Ik ben Mewfan, wat doet moderne technologie hier op de maan?"

"Vraag dat maar aan onze leider, volgt u mij maar."

"Mewfan, laten we gewoon het spelletje meespelen, dan vallen we niet zo op." fluisterde Rstein.

"Maar natuurlijk."

De apparaten, de Pyro, Dell en Mewfan in de 850 volgden de koelkast, toen ze uiteindelijk in een soort Oud-Egyptisch dorpje uitkwamen.

"Dit is onze leider."

Mewfan, Broodroostertje en Co keken naar een volledig roestvrijstalen Miele:

"Gegroet, aardlingen! Wat brengt jullie hier als ik vragen mag?"

"Wij wouden een keer kijken wat er op de maan te doen was, we zijn al een keer naar Mars geweest." zei Wassie.

"En wat is dat zwarte voertuig?"

"Daar waar die twee mensen in zitten?" zei Dell.

Mewfan stapte uit:

"Dit hier is een Volvo 850 T5-R, Standaard 245 pk en voorwielaandrijving, maar deze heeft 750 pk en alle wielen aangedreven, en heb ik Wittgenstein, een TLW-728 Supercomputer als autocomputer.

Jij bent een WS5402 toch? Een van de laatste echte Mieles die gebouwd zijn als mijn auto.."

"Wij zijn er ook nog.." zeiden Rooster en de andere apparaten.

"Nou, die zijn nogal oud! En ik ben een WS5406.

Nonetheless, een aardig onverwoestbare machine, ja. Zelfs stenen op het centrifugeerprogramma krijgen me niet klein." zei de leider.

"Inderdaad! We zijn bijna 20 jaar oud, maar werken allemaal nog perfect."

"Ik zou zeggen: rij en kijk een beetje rond, als er iets is: kom naar mij en ik zal het proberen op te lossen."

"Ja: wat doen jullie op de maan?" vroeg Dell

*gaapt* "Lange uitleg, Rooster, wil je mee een eindje rijden?" zei Mewfan.

"Knock yourself out! Ik ga ook mee." zei Wassie.

Teivel, Mewfan, Wassie en Rooster gingen een eindje rijden.

"Het is in ieder geval iets harder qua grond dan op Mars, hier zakken we niet zomaar weg dus."

"Trouwens Mewfan, waarom heb jij eigenlijk een slang die van je buik naar die ton gaat achter je rug?"

"Dat is een zuurstoftank, Rooster, anders kunnen wij twee niet ademen in de ruimte." antwoorde Teivel.

"Maar waarom kan je wel rijden met de auto?" vroeg Wassie

"Er is wel zuurstof, maar die is niet gezond om in te ademen, voor een auto maakt het niks uit." zei Mewfan

"Dat klopt!" zei WittgenT5-Rstein.

"Waar is Dell eigenlijk?" vroeg Wassie.

"Hijs bij z'n raket of bij die Miele."

Ondertussen bij Dell en de WS5406:

"Ik zal bij het begin beginnen:

Wij zijn machines die ooit allemaal defect waren, ja echt, ook ik kan defect raken.

We kwamen in opstand, ik had verstand van raketwetenschap, dus op een nacht hebben we ons naar de maan geschoten."

"Makes sense, hadden jullie baasjes een hekel aan jullie?"

"We zaten allemaal op de schroothoop en bij de fabrikanten voor onderdelen, een dag zijn we allemaal bij elkaar gekomen en zijn we weggegaan."

"Maar vanwaar de maan?"

"Ooit gezien hoeveel de apparaten op Mars op ons lijken? Dat zijn overlopers van ons die naar Mars zijn gegaan.

Hun Mars, wij de maan."

"Daar heeft Mewfan me ooit iets over verteld..

Wat is er kapot aan jou trouwens?"

"Mijn motorlagers waren tot op de lagerschalen versleten na veel, heel veel wasbeurten, ik heb in 23 jaar tijd elke dag aangestaan, veelal op kookwas, ik ben gebruikt in ziekenhuis weet je.."

"Dat verklaart dus dat je motorlagers op zijn, ik ben toevallig ingenieur en vind dat soort spul wel leuk om aan te sleutelen, zal ik je lagers vervangen?"

"Knock yourself out, dan klink ik niet zo oud in ieder geval!"

De Miele liet zijn motor eruit vallen en Dell pakte hem op.

"Nou, die klinkt erger dan Wittgenstein op een slechte dag of als Mewfan ziek is, nu even Mewfan opbellen."

Terug bij Mewfan en Co:

"Mewfan, Dell aan de telefoon:"

"Ik ga even terug naar aarde, moet even twee lagers vervangen van iets."

"Tot straks dan.."

Dell sprong in zijn raket en ging terug naar zijn huis.

Terug thuis:

"Volgens mij had ik-ah, zie je wel!"

Dell vond een motor uit een W423 met goede lagers in zijn bak met oud ijzer.

Een kwartiertje later zaten de goede lagers in de motor van de WS5406.

"En nu snel terug!"

Dell sprong in z'n raket en ging terug, toen hij arriveerde:

"Hier." Dell gaf de geresiveerde motor terug aan de machine.

"Zet me is op centrifugeren?"

"Um, hoe moet dat? Pyro doet altijd de was voor me."

"Rechtste knop naar centrifugeren draaien en dan op de aan-uit knop drukken."

Dell deed dat en de machine sprong meteen aan.

"Jeetje, nog nooit zo'n stille motor gehoord!"


End file.
